Mixed with Mine
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: So this is MY manga people mixed with TMM people. After Ichigo's parents were killed by Madd, he asks her to come with him. Of course she says no and runs out to the forest. Ayame finds her and takes her to a hide-out with the others nad a new guy. RatedT
1. Chapter 1

_**MewHaruko: OKAY! So...this is another TMM story. But...THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT! Yes! Yes it is! This has my manga characters in it! Such as: Ayame, Madd, Takashi, Neko, and Shun.**_

_**(Neko and Shun have not been introduced in this fanfiction yet. And I have strict copyright on my characters for now, so I don't want anyone using them in their FF without asking first.)**_

_**THANKS, oh...ENJOY! ;3**_

_**START!**_

A girl, about 17 years old, sat on her knees, in front of two dead bodys. She girl cried, letting out loud sobs. She leaned down to put her Strawberry head on the dead females chest. "...Mom...Dad... No you can't be..." Her head whipped around when she heard footsteps. "No...stay away!" The footsteps came closer and closer. The little girl's heart was beating faster from fright. She hugged around her mother's neck and let out another loud sob.

The footsteps stopped and a male voice spoke. "Ichigo, come with me. My name is Madd. You will be safe...just come with me." Ichigo turned her head slightly to see the man. He had grey hair that reached the side of his face. He was young, in his 30's. He wore a huge white lab coat and dark brown pants and huge black boots. A crazy grin appeared on his face showing his black eyes through his glasses.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo ran out of the house carrying an item, her mother's charm necklace. She made her way throught the forest never stopping as tree branches smacked her face. After a while she reached the end. It was foggy and all she could see was a long grey road and...a girl, the same age as Ichigo, running to her.

The girl had huge dark purple bat wings. Her purple hair went to her shoulders. Two mini wings popped out of her head. Her dress was black, strapless and it was outlined with purple. The dress reached to the top of her thigh and it puffed out. Her leggings were alittle above her black knee-high boots. She had a big metal spike collar and spike bracelets. Her nails were pointed out sharp. But the thing that caught most of Ichigo's attention was the bat girl's amber eyes.

The bat girl reached to Ichigo and grabbed her hand. "Listen, my name is Ayame. I understand you have no more Mew Mew powers, right?"

Ichigo nodded her head, alittle frightened. Ayame put an arm around Ichigo and floated up. "Then I gotta get you out of here before Madd gets you. He wants to use you and me to destory Tokyo. I'll hide you from him. I won't dare let him torture you like he did to me. But you have to trust me...okay?"

Ichigo nodded again, "Y-Yes..."

After about ten minutes of flying, Ayame stopped and dropped down, fast. When they were at the ground Ichigo saw new faces and others that were quite familiar, the Mew team. Ayame let go of Ichigo and Ichigo ran up to her friends. "G-Guys! Are you all okay?"

All of them nodded. Most of their faces were stained with tears. Ichigo looked over at the other people she didn't know. Ayame was standing beside a guy.

He had dark green hair that reached to the side of his face with cat ears that matched the color of his hair. His eyes were red. He wore a tight dark blue shirt but it showed his pale stomach. He also had dark-blue pants and black shoes. A green cat tail poked out from his pants.

Ichigo bit her lip, she found him oddly handsome. Ayame bent down at the ground and opened a few grass doors. She turned her head back and spoke to everyone, "Okay, Mew Mews jump in one."

Ichigo and the others walked slowly toward the grass doors. Ichigo picked the middle one and dropped inside. The moon light showed a few objects in the large area. A fire-lit lamp and a couple wrapped up sandwiches. A bed was in the corner with a blanket and clothes. Ichigo walked over to the bed and sat down. Depression overwhelmed her.

Suddenly the grass door slammed shut. The lamp lit the whole room. Now alone, Ichigo laid half her body down and the lower half still hanging over the bed. A few tears of sadness crept down her face. _'My parents are gone...forever. Now a some one named Madd is after me? He probally killed my parents. Mom...Dad, I love you and I will avenge your death.'_

Disturbing thoughts filled her mind as she covered herself with the blanket. She fell asleep and hour later, dreaming of nothing but amber eyes.

_**MewHaruko: TA-DAAA! And please review! OR I'LL MAKE MADD KILL TAKASHI IN THIS STORY! And we don't want pretty boy to die...now do we? -Crazy Look-**_

_**Takashi: ...**_

_**Ichigo: No! Please review! Ayame will probally go on a murderous rampage if he dies!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo slept on the very uncomfortable bed , underground.

She sighed and muttered in her sleep. "...Kish..." She wrapped her arms around the person next to her. Wait, she wrapped her arms around someone next...to her...? Her eyes flew open and she backed up, falling off the bed. "Wha-..?"

She sat up, rubbing her head. "Hey, are you okay?"

Ichigo glared at the person on her bed, Takashi. "Why...are you in my bed?"

Takashi chuckled, running his fingers through his dark green hair. "Ayame kicked me out and I didn't have anywhere else to sleep since my base was destroyed."

Ichigo stood up and crossed her arms. "Well now _I'm_ kicking you out."

Takashi frowned and twitched his cat ears. "That's not very nice."

"So what? I don't even know you, am I soposed to be nice to you when you show up in my bed and interupt my dreams?", Ichigo growled.

Takashi smirked playfully, "I heard you talk when you were sleeping. I hope I don't let it slip out around your friends."

Ichigo blushed. "Wha...What did I say...?"

Takashi smirked even more. "Something about how much you love someone..."

"W-Who did I say...?"

"Kish."

Ichigo whole face was red. "Waaaa~! I do NOT love Kish! He-He's a creepy, perverted alien who just so happens to be my enemy." She huffed, her face turning it's original color. "Besides I haven't even seen him in years."

"I'm touched." Takashi joked. Ichigo closed her eyes and pinched the top of her nose, "Shut up, Takashi."

He changed the subject. "So, I heard you have cat ears too."

"Used too. What's it to you?"

Takashi scatched his green cat ear. "Nothing. You know you're awfully rude in the morning."

Ichigo sat on her bed beside Takashi. "It's morning?"

"Yes, so we should get out of here.", He said as he stood up and opened the ceiling door. Ichigo walked over and sighed. Takashi picked her up bridal style. Ichigo gasped. "Wha-What do you think you're doing? Let. Me. Go!" Takashi ignored her and sprung out of the hole and landed gracefully beside it. He set Ichigo on her feet and chuckled when turned away from him blushing.

_Whoosh!_ Ayame flew downward to the ground beside Takashi. "Everyone is gone. Madd might have taken them. They're nowhere to be found."

Ichigo gasped. "Wha-! N-No! We got to help them! They're all I have left!"

Ayame put her hand on her hip. "I'm going to Madd's lab. YOU stay here." She grabbed Takashi's hand. "Takashi, you're coming with me."

"NO! I got to help them too! I can't just stay here...and wait! I've been doing that my whole life!" Her hands curled into fist.

"Fine. But I'm not carrying you. You're heavier than you look, ya know..." Ayame let go of Takashi hand and pushed him toward Ichigo. Takashi growled but picked Ichigo up again and set off toward the lab. Ayame flew up and headed in the same direction, cursing her boss.

Takashi stopped, which suprised Ichigo since he has been running pretty fast. Ichigo looked around, still in Takashi's arms, and saw that they were in a small field circled with trees. She also saw two figures standing a few feet away. One was small and had orange hair and orange cat ears. The other was taller and much older and she had silver hair with two white bunny ears poking out of her head.

"Takashi...". The bunny girl muttered.

"Shun...Neko..." Takashi narrowed his eyes. "Here for a fight? Defending that bastard who tortures you? Pathetic."

A pink guitar appeared in the girls hand. "No, No...we just wanna talk." She smiled and dashed toward Takashi and Ichigo.

**MewHaruko: BLEH! SHORT!**

**Kish: Review! -takes off shirt-**

**MewHaruko: 3 ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

Just before Shun reached them, Takashi jumped on a branch of a tree and set Ichigo on it. Shun jumped up but Takashi landed on her head, making her go down.

"Takashi...", Ichigo whispered. Ichigo clutched onto the tree branch when she felt someone tugging on her leg, trying to get her down. She looked down and saw the orange Neko girl.

"Waaaahhh~! Get off!", Ichigo said as she shook her leg voilently.

"N-N-Never-r! Y-You have s-such a t-t-tasty s-soul! Myau~!"

"Wha-..? **T-TASTY SOUL**?"

Neko jumped up onto the branch in front of Ichigo. "Yup, Yup! Shun Onee-chan, Ayame Onee-chan, and me, eat tasty souls! Myau~! We are here to take control of the Earth and destroy anyone who trys to protect this '_stupid, useless planet_'. Oh, then we eat their souls!"

"Eh...Ayame...? The mean, selfish bat girl?"

Neko frowned and looked down, "No...she isn't mean on purpose. She's just alittle tramatized on being forced to kill. And she also isn't selfish!"

Neko took a step foward on the branch and Ichigo tried to back up but she was already at the trunk of the tree. _'No...I-I haven't even told him that I loved him!'_

Ichigo closed her eyes and waited, there was nothing she could do. It felt like someone was reaching inside her. Her eyes flew open but saw nothing. Ichigo couldn't control what she was doing. Her breathing became rapid. She reached her hands up to the sides off her face and screamed. "**KISSHUUU!**" Her nails dug into her cheeks making deep gashes.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. But she passed out.

Takashi held onto Ichigo and ran through the forest. He swiftly glanced behind him and saw that Shun was right behind him. She wasn't named Shun for no reason. Neko was close behind. "Give me that girl, Takashi!"

"Never! You won't do this to another person! I won't let this girl go through what Ayame had to go through! Never will I ever do that!"

A beam shot out of Shun's guitar and hit Takashi. Takashi fell down but never let go of Ichigo. He grunted in pain. "N-No..."

Shun stopped beside him and tilted her head playfully. "Awww, did I hurt you, pretty-boy?" She stepped on his foot, twisting it, laughing evily. "Gimme the girl now, Takashi..."

Shun reached down and grabbed Ichigo out of his hands and slinging her over her shoulder. Shun winked, "Adios, kitty!"

Ichigo woke up. Her face was burning. She relized she was strapped against a cement wall. Metal bars were at her wrist and ankles. A chill of panic rose in her body. "HELLO? Anyone there? Hello...? Please...someone help me!"

_Hup!_ There was sounds of a machines starting up. "Begin."


End file.
